1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body arrangement for a vehicle front part having at least one load path. The vehicle front part has at least two longitudinal carriers and at least two transverse elements that connect the longitudinal carriers. At least the rear transverse element is a crossmember.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle body arrangements of the type described above are known from the prior art. For instance, DE 10 2004 061 707 A1 describes a vehicle body arrangement, in which a load path is formed by two longitudinal carriers. The longitudinal carriers in one exemplary embodiment are connected by three transverse elements that are configured as crossmembers. In other exemplary embodiments, further longitudinal struts or diagonal struts are arranged in the intermediate space of the longitudinal carriers to increase the rigidity of the vehicle front part. Additional struts of this type increase costs for material and assembly. Moreover, struts of this type can adversely affect efforts to optimize the installation space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle body arrangement that avoids the abovementioned disadvantages.